


The Drunken Chronicles

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Chronicling the "Staff Nights Out" at Cackles. Each chapter will likely be a oneshot disconnected from the others (quite like "Always Down to Hide with You").





	The Drunken Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever had the (dis)pleasure of listening to me ramble about my Hackle headcanons, you probably know I've been wanting to write this story since s1 when Miss Drill and Miss Bat were talking about their various staff nights out and were laughing about "When Miss Cackle made Miss Hardbroom's cap disappear." ;) This one is pre-relationship Hackle.

Hecate drummed her fingernails sharply on the worn wooden table before her. Her head was positively buzzing from the strong drink she had been sipping on. She was beginning to let it lull her into a state of much needed relaxation… if only that bothersome noise in her ear would stop.

It was several moments before she realized that the “bothersome noise” she was hearing was actually Dimity Drill calling her name.

“HB, are you listening to _anything_ I’m saying?”

Hecate huffed an exasperated sigh and took another long sip of her drink.

“Of course.”

Hecate had not, in fact, been listening to what Dimity was saying for quite some time. Somewhere between Ada brushing her hand against hers as she was reaching for her drink and then resting back against her, she had lost interest in the mindless chatter that was going on around her.

“Then what did I just say?” Dimity countered.

Hecate narrowed her eyes at her.

“It wasn’t worth repeating,” Hecate shrugged dismissively.

Dimity groaned, but Hecate simply tuned her out once more. It was difficult paying attention to anything else around her when Ada was smiling up at her like _that_ and leaning in so close that Hecate could feel Ada’s soft breath on her neck. Just as Hecate had opened her mouth to comment on how lovely Ada looked in her new pink jumper, she felt her cap disappear from her head.

“ _Dimity_!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Dimity argued.

“Then why —“

“I’m sorry, dear,” Ada spoke up, her cheeks flushing a shade that perfectly matched her jumper. “I was just thinking what a shame it is that I can’t see your hair with that cap on.”

“M-my hair?”

Ada hummed in assent.

“It’s much too beautiful to keep covered.”

Ada flashed a grin at her, and Hecate felt her frustrations dissolve instantly. She felt her cheeks grow hot as Dimity was doing a poor job of concealing her howling laughter.

“Yeah, HB, you should wear your hair down,” Dimity said in a taunting tone.

Ada’s eyes widened slightly as her smile broadened unabashedly.

“Would you?” Ada asked, her voice small and hopeful.

Hecate leaned in to her, noting the way Ada’s breath hitched as she did so.

“For you… I shall consider it.”

 

 

 


End file.
